nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic TV Remote
The Magic TV Remote was a TV remote control wished up by Timmy Turner in the television movie, "Channel Chasers", allowing him to travel into any television program's fictional universe, continuity or "canon". Information It was a type of remote that let the user actually enter the television program and become part of the program. It also made what happened in television also happen in the real world, in the case of Dictator Week, and was thus a very dangerous and powerful item. Background These remotes first appeared in "Channel Chasers", when Timmy wished for two of them. The first one he wished for when his parents banned him from watching television after Timmy copied the violence from Maho Mushi and ruined both of their jobs. However, Mr. and Mrs. Turner had discovered that he had defied them and took the remote away from him and gives it to Vicky to prevent Timmy from using it after Vicky framed Timmy for vandalizing the Turner house and Mr. and Mrs. Turner still refusing to listen to their son about Vicky. However, Timmy just wished up another one as soon as they left. This time, however, he used it to attempt to run away from home inside of TV so he can stay as a kid forever and keep his fairies. In the meantime, Vicky found out the power of the remote control and attempted to go to a series of programs on the Biographical Channel called "Dictator Week" in attempt to rule the world. Finally, Timmy stopped Vicky by using the remote to make himself older so he would no longer have access to the magic of Cosmo and Wanda . This completely drained both remotes of power. The remote were not seen again, and are presumably unwished. Due to the danger that they caused by nearly allowing Vicky to take over the world, its likely Da Rules forbid them from ever being used again, although nothing is certain. They appear in Timmy's Secret Wish! it is in the Hocus Poconos when Crocker, Jorgen, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are trapped in a corner . Description Both remotes are identical save for the differences in color: one is pink with green buttons, the other is green with pink buttons, which are the opposite of their color schemes. They have the ability to transport someone from the real world into television and back, allowing them to interact with the "universe" of the television program they are visiting. The remote also has the additional ability of "fast-forwarding" ones age. Vicky used this feature accidentally and made herself eighteen years old to win a contest, and Timmy also used it to age himself into adulthood so he would not need fairies anymore. Appearances * Channel Chasers * Timmy's Secret Wish! (Pink remote) Trivia The remote has been shown to be able to... * Age: Vicky hits the fast forward button and turns 18. This also means it can de-age things by pressing the rewind button to reverse the age and it can also control time and space by using the fast forward button or the rewind button. Timmy did the same function as he pressed the fast forward button all the way to 18 in order to lose his fairy godparents fast. * Combining: Vicky has the remote and is watching Pollitically Inaccurate, and changes the channel to wrestling, fusing the 2 shows into Pollitically Inaccurate Smashdown. * Lasers: In Maho Mushi, both Timmy and Vicky use the remotes as laser swords (similar to Lightsabers from "Star Wars") to slice off the floating dot on Timmy's hat, and the tip of Vicky's ponytail. * Open entrances to television: Timmy and Vicky use their remotes to open portals to the television. * Controlling Time and Space: Timmy used the remote to pause everything before he wished that the remotes never existed and that everything would turn back to normal. * The Magic TV Remotes are very similar to the remote that Michael Newman used from the 2006 film, Click, because they can both pause, rewind, fast forward, control time and age fast. See also * Channel Chasers Category:Objects Category:The Fairly OddParents